Boys Like Boys
by narutokid16
Summary: Jude and Connor see one another at a house party. Inspired by 'Girls Like Girls' by Hayley Kiyoko. I had fun writing this story, I hope you have fun reading it.


Lesbian Jesus

I see the way you look at me. It seems innocent enough on the surface but deep down, I know you feel the same way that I do. I see you across the dance floor, standing with her. She's your girlfriend or at least she's supposed to be. Does she know? Does she see the sparkle in your beautiful brown eyes when I come around? Did she care all those times you spent the night at my place, sleeping in my bed a little closer to me than any guy would have been to another guy? Did she care that time she saw you passed out in my lap after that party? Would she care if we…

 _Saw your face, heard your name_

 _Gotta get with you_

 _Girls like girls like boys do_

 _Nothing new_

You look up at me. I look away before excusing myself to the patio. I wander closer to the pool before taking a seat beside it, peering down at the illuminated water. The night air is cool as a breeze kicks up. My cup is still half full of some mixed drink Jesus made me. It's sweet but potent.

I kick off my sandals before slipping my feet into the pool, swirling the blue water with my feet. Casting my gaze upwards, I see the starry sky above. Twinkling dots sparkle in the distance. The door to the patio slides open, but I brush it off as another party goer getting some air or lighting up a cigarette. Feet shuffle closer to me before I feel a presence to my right.

Silence hangs in the air as my sights remain set on the vast expanse that hangs overhead. Music from inside can be heard as well as guests milling about inside.

"Hey."

"Nice opening line." I quipped. "You've been stealing glances at me all night."

"Yeah…I have. Sorry if it's creepy."

I shrugged. "I am something to stare at."

I heard him chuckle before silence fell once more.

 _Isn't this why we came?_

 _Tell me if you feel it too_

 _Girls like girls like boys do_

"It's a clear night."

I simply nodded before I felt him scoot a bit closer. My eyes fall from the sky to the figure next to me. Black leather jacket, black V-neck, black ripped jeans, and black boots, a classic but timeless outfit pried from his closet. It suited him. One would never think someone dressed in such a way or as attractive as he was would ever even be friends with me, the guy with a backwards fitted hat, pale blue chino shorts, and a white shirt covered in pineapples. However, here we are. He's one of my best friends and we've shared so much with each other.

His hand crept towards mine, coming to a stop when our pinky fingers intertwined. My eyes found his as he closed the gap between us, resting his head on my shoulder.

 _I've been crossing all the lines, all the line_

 _Kissed your girl, that made you cry_

 _Boys_

I looked at the water as the slow, methodical shifting of my limbs sent ripples across its surface. A hand lightly gripped my thigh as amber orbs peered up at me. He sat up, letting his eyes shift from his hands current resting place, to my eyes, down to my lips, before finally locking on to my soft stare.

Closer. Closer. Please don't make me wait any longer.

Finally.

"CONNOR!"

And just like that he was on his feet. She was screaming at him. Fury situated in her eyes. I got to my feet, not knowing what to say or do. She whirled around to meet my lingering look of confusion with one of rage and scorn. Before I knew what happened, I was on the ground, distant and foggy voices were above me. My head was ringing.

"Amara what the hell?! He didn't deserve that!"

"I don't deserve a boyfriend who kisses dudes, let alone his best friend!"

"So, you decided to punch him?!"

"HE HAD IT COMING!"

Silence. She hit the ground. "Bitch." I spat blood from the corner of my mouth before looking up at him.

He rushed over to me, hands cupping the sides of my face as his eyes scanned my head for anymore signs of injuries. I nodded when he asked if I was okay.

"Jude…"

He kissed me with more fervor and passion than before as tears welled in his eyes. I couldn't be happier.


End file.
